User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for February 23, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week was a shortened working week for me owing to a number of events going on in RL, including a series of training sessions at my work place that took place during the 12:00-1:00 PM time frame (i.e. my lunch break). I did get a fair amount done, but it certainly didn't feel like it and it definitely doesn't read that way when I go back through my log for the week. I spent Monday and part of Tuesday continuing the process of translating the preliminary titles I had for my adventure hooks into Kilrathi. I did spent at least part of the day on Tuesday working on the content of Elegy Chapter 1.0, the main introduction to the campaign setting. I still haven't shored up what all will be in that particular chapter. There will need to be a fair amount of information in it, that much I know for certain; at a bare minimum I'll need to go over how to use some of the information that appears in the campaign's latter chapters, such as how to utilize the new commodity lists and the encounter tables. On Wednesday I began the process of putting the hooks into specific Acts (pretty much this was just determining where within the overall body of the campaign particular side-plots would be placed). I also went ahead and analyzed the current mission lineup and came to the determination that I wanted to add another seven missions total to the campaign, with at least two of them appearing in the main plot-line. Ultimately I was able to re-tool two of the sub-plot missions I had into new plot-line missions, and I added three additional hooks to the list, which brought the total number of adventure hooks to 44. Thursday was spent finishing up the process of giving Kilrathi names to the adventures, the final process of which generated a number of new terms for the Kilrathi lexicon (which have not yet been added). Finally, I spent my "spare day" on Friday finishing up the work of adjusting middle-aged members of the Demon's Eye Pack for their age characteristics, a process that was started last Friday. I also began putting redlinks out on the campaign's main page, so that any single adventure page could be created at any point that I'm ready to commence work on it. I was able to get all the redlinks up for Act I and Act IV, as well as a fair number for Act II. Act III remains largely untouched. My big Plan for this week is to complete the process of putting up redlinks for the hooks I've got in Act III; once that's done, I intend to assess what else needs to be done, begin creating adventure pages and start the process of moving notes into individual adventures from the Index. I think once that has been accomplished I'll probably start in work on Chapter One in earnest, and if all goes well there, I'll begin the process of writing the campaign's exposition in Chapter 2.0. I've had that scene playing over and over in my head for a while now, and I hope ultimately when the time comes I can put it down quickly and do the scene justice. You know, give Bloodeye a good send-off on his journey of self-discovery or whatever... That's all I have for this week; next update between 11-14Z on March 2nd. Category:Blog posts